


Together Under The Stars

by Lostgiraffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy asf, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pharmercy, all the things fareeha loves about angela, and a heck of a lot of it, and then at the end, and vice versa, proposal, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgiraffe/pseuds/Lostgiraffe
Summary: And when Angela asks, “Why are we doing this?”Fareeha responds with a grin. “So we can touch the stars. Together.”





	Together Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a really good procrastinator

This was the Angela that she loved.

 

The one who’d turn and smile, sending a spark of heat down Fareeha’s body. The one who’d shriek in laughter when Fareeha’s strong arms hugged her and lifted her from the ground. The one who’d hold Fareeha’s hand, her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, while they watch the stars under the dark sky, bottles of wine discarded carelessly beside them. The one who’d moan and whisper things only Fareeha would hear between the sheets; and who’d make Fareeha see stars under her eyelids when it was time to return the favor. The one who’d hold Fareeha tight in the nighttime, because Fareeha knew Angela couldn’t bear to lose someone else. The one who’d wake up in the morning with her hair distressed and drool leaking out of her mouth, and yet Fareeha would think that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

This was also the Angela she loved.

 

The one who’d lock herself in her office every night, yet giving only Fareeha the authorization to her door. The one who’d fall asleep on her desk, pushing Fareeha to lift her lithe form and carry her to her bed.  _ No,  _ their _ bed _ . The one who’d- after finding herself sleeping instead of doing work- reach out for the cup of coffee in Fareeha’s hands, smiling faintly when Fareeha pushed her back onto the bed when she tried to get up. The one who’d stay awake during the nighttime to tend to the others’ medical needs.

 

And Fareeha knew all the little things that made Angela  _ Angela _ , like the way she let her hair down when she’d try to relax. Like the way she’d clutch Fareeha tighter in the nighttime, eyelids tightly shut and only relaxing when Fareeha held her back. Like how she tried to cook dinner for everyone, but ended up making Hana drunk when she put too much wine into the salad. Like how she’d slap Fareeha’s arm after a particularly bad joke. Like how her eyes go half-lidded and her tone goes sultry when she wants something from Fareeha (Fareeha knows that Angela did not want  _ something,  _ she wanted  _ someone _ ). 

 

Yet, Fareeha did not know how much Angela loved her back. How much she loved her warm hands, her comforting arms, and her soft heart. How much she loved the way Fareeha gazes at her lovingly from across the room, and the way she jumps when Angela surprises her with a kiss to the cheek. How much she loved seeing Fareeha escape the gym in a tank top and compression shorts (and how much she loved pushing Fareeha against a wall to show her appreciation for her).

 

There were so many things that Fareeha loved about Angela, and that Angela loved about Fareeha.

 

But one night, on their favorite place to watch the stars, wearing a Raptora suit and Valkyrie armor respectively, Fareeha and Angela kicked off to the sky, weaving together like two birds in flight. Seamlessly circling each other, watching each other’s wide smiles and rambunctious laughter.

 

And when Angela asks,  _ “Why are we doing this?” _

 

Fareeha responds with a grin.  _ “So we can touch the stars. Together.” _

 

And when Fareeha kills her thrusters to free-fall towards the swirling mass of ocean, Angela, of course, follows close behind, dropping even faster, panicked that her lover was about to disappear.

 

And when Fareeha starts her thrusters up again and catches Angela in her arms, she stares, enraptured by baby blue eyes. When she regained her composure, she lands at a nearby cliff with the Angela she loves swatting her arm with tears streaming down her face.

 

And when Fareeha kneels and pulls out a velvet box containing a diamond ring and says a name and four words, the woman she loves breaks out into more tears and responds with one.

 

And when she slips on the ring with a humongous smile on her face, they kiss, and the sounds of the sea drown out and the bright stars blur away to nothingness.

 

And once they pull away, Fareeha cries too, smiling the biggest smile she’s ever worn.

 

_ “Together?” _

 

And Angela responds without a heartbeat.

 

_ “Together.” _

 

The stars have never been brighter.


End file.
